Nightmare Conspiracy
by batchic85
Summary: Batgirl's having nightmares. For awhile they went away, but then again that was when she was dating Jason Todd. Now she's dating Dick and he wants to help if only she would tell him what's going on. Nobody knows what happened between Red Hood and Batgirl, but the mystery needs to be solved if he wants to save his girlfriend 's life.


Nightmare Conspiracy

Dick woke up to her screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. Helena didn't mean to wake him up, but it startled him because this has never happened before. She was turning and thrashing around in bed, and he was starting to get worried. He put his hand on her shoulder and slowly shook her until she woke up. Helena shot up in bed and looked around until she was sure that she wasn't where she thought she was. She brought her hand up to her forehead and tried to calm herself down. _It was only a dream,_ she thought._ Oh god they're back._

The last time she had had that dream was before she got together with Jason. He understood what she was going through, since he had nightmares of his own about the criminals of Gotham City. Whenever one occurred they would wake the other up, soothe them, and usually either go back to sleep or have really great sex afterwards.

"Helena are you ok? You're as white as a sheet!" She bit her lip and looked away. It's not like she _didn't _feel guilty about thinking about Jason when she and Dick were together. It had only been happening recently though, so there wasn't too much to feel guilty about. She had started comparing them lately and she wasn't exactly sure why. The way they looked, smiled, kissed, talked, and made her feel were just a few examples. Helena always tried so hard to control herself she could never really relax, at least not fully. Jason didn't put peer pressure on her, so it was naturally easier for her to let go when she as around him.

Dick would never understand what she went through that night, not the way Jason did. Helena wasn't the type to trust people automatically, or share her feelings out in the open for everyone to hear. Jason was the same way so they never had to say _I love you_ or _be careful_ because they could tell by body language and the look in the other's eyes. Dick on the other hand was the complete opposite.

She put her hand down and turned her head to look Dick straight in the eyes. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, and Helena could tell that he was worried about her again. She sighed and looked down while he put a kiss atop her forehead. Dick put his arm around her and pulled her in so that her head was against his chest. "I assure you that I'm alright Dick. It was just an idiotic dream I have every once in a while. I'm ready to go back to sleep." They both laid down, Dick wrapping both arms around her in almost the same position they were before.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. They've been together for a few months, and he wants Helena to feel comfortable enough to talk to him about her feelings.

"No I don't. I would like to go back to sleep."

He sighed. Dick hated it when she shut him out like that. He tried so hard to show her what she meant to him, that he would never hurt or leave her. She had a hard time trusting people anyway, but Jason had just made things worse. He tried many times to get her to tell him why they broke up, but it was a very touchy subject and she always snapped a remark back at him. She had Bruce's stubbornness; he could tell you that much was obvious. He let out another small sigh and right before they went back to sleep he said; "If you ever want to talk about it, I promise I'll listen."

Three weeks later and the dreams were still happening. Actually it was worse because instead of every once in a while, it was every night now. Dick was starting to get scared because Helena wouldn't talk to him about it, and she almost hit him earlier when he wouldn't let the subject go. He was out of options, which is the only reason why he was here chasing the Red Hood after one of his killing sprees. They've been at it for about an hour and a half, maybe more.

"You're not gonna catch me Dickie-Bird so you might as well give up!"

"I'm not trying to catch you I just wanna talk to you!"

"Don't feel like it. Why don't you come back sometime around….never?"

"What if I told you it was about Helena?" He stopped and took out his gun. He aimed it at his chest as he turned the safety off. _So he does still care about her. Then why did they break up?!_ Maybe he could get Jason to tell him.

"What about Helena?"

"Look," He stopped talking and ran a hand through his hair. "She's been having these nightmares and-"

"Shit." He cut him off mid sentence. That means he knows about them. Now he just has to get him to talk.

"I thought you could tell me what their about, or what they mean, or how I could help her?" There was a pleading tone in his voice. Jason was quiet for a few minutes and just stood there.

"I'm not telling you anything. If she doesn't want you to know then leave her alone or figure it out _yourself."_ There was so much anger and venom in his voice it made Nightwing raise his eyebrows. Dick thought that maybe if he went in as Dick instead of Nightwing, he would appeal more to Jason's softer side.

"Please Jay-"

"No." He turned around and started to walk away. Nightwing clenched his fists at his sides. He was hoping he wouldn't have to say this. He didn't think he could look him in the eye so he looked down at his feet.

"I'm worried about her Jason. She's starting to get violent. I don't have any other options and you don't know how bad this is. Every night for the past three weeks Helena's been waking up screaming and thrashing around in bed. I don't know what to do anymore. It's gotten to the point where she _won't _sleep. I have no idea what happened between you two, but you loved her once so would you-" When he looked back up Jason was gone and so were his answers.

He would never admit this to anyone, but he secretly missed being with Helena. Since they broke up, he's been coming home to a cold bed, not to mention having to deal with _his_ nightmares all by himself. He sighed aloud. It was only a matter of time until everything came crashing down, so he took the initiative and ended it before that could happen.

To tell you the truth it was for the best anyway. Jason was starting to care too much about her, and that's never a good thing for the Red Hood. Every good assassin knows that you should pack light, move around, and never bring people you care about into the picture. Why do you think most killers aren't married? If it ever got around Gotham that Red Hood had a thing for Batgirl, pretty much every crook, gang lord, and murderer would go after her. That's why he always went to visit her in Batgirl's territory instead of his, so that nobody would notice them kissing or touching. That and he knows a few guys that would really like to have a piece of her body.

"_You need to remember to stay out of my territory Helena." He said._

"_Gotham is Gotham Jason I can take care of myself." He rolled his eyes. She's just as stubborn as Bruce was._

"_Yeah well I know some guys who would like a piece of that fine ass of yours, and I don't have time to deal with that right now." He walked into their master bathroom to take a shower before he went back out on patrol. He came home to see her off everyday just because he wanted to._

"_Just about every criminal in Gotham does, so it stopped bothering me when I was thirteen." She rolled her eyes and smiled a little. Helena liked it when he tried to protect her, but she had her limits. Thankfully Jason knew that and tried to keep his distance about the subject. _

"_Yeah but I don't want to get a message that my girlfriend got raped by one of the gangs I control. I keep an eye on them baby bird, so I know what they talk about. They have these twisted fantasies about kidnapping you and then fucking you until you pass out. Considering the security on your costume I know it could never happen, but it still bothers me nonetheless."_

"_Dick's always there with me anyway so none of those fantasies could possibly happen." He scowled at that even though she couldn't see it._

"Please _don't remind me of that. It's bad enough I can't be there with you, but imagining the two of you alone on the rooftops is a really good way to piss me off. And I was kinda in a good mood so…" Batgirl wasn't supposed to meet Nightwing until around twelve o'clock and it was ten now. Which meant that she had time to spare with Jason? She walked into the bathroom in only her yoga pants and sports bra and watched him in all his naked glory. _

"_Better be careful Jason, or someone might think you have a soft spot for me." He turned around and looked at her. She had her hands on her hips and her head held high._

"_Soft spot? _Soft_ spot! She smirked. He had fallen for her trap. "Get your ass in this shower and I'll show you just how much of a _soft spot_ I have!"_

_He opened the shower door and pulled her inside. His hands were all over her in the next second ripping and tearing her clothes off. She let out a low moan in the back of her throat, and hiked her leg so her knee was up past his hip. Jason pulled her in for a long, bruising kiss then shoved her up against the shower wall. Things start out with a kiss- always rough because this is Jason taking what he wants from her- and it turns into a heated make out session, with his tongue shoved down her throat exploring. To tell you the truth she actually likes the lack of control when she's with Jason. It was starting to get really hard to think (he was licking, sucking, and biting her neck) when she realized something; he had left her panties on. All of the sudden he bit down hard drawing blood, as his way of proclaiming ownership over her._

"_Mmmm…" She got down on her knees to taste the tip of his cock. She licked him from base to tip admiring his unique taste and scent. Jason spread his legs a little further and put both his hands on the wall for support. She brought her tongue out and only licked the slit. She could see his dick twitch in anticipation._

"_Fuck." He whispered. She couldn't help but smirk at that. Helena knew exactly how to tease him to get him moaning and trembling with pleasure, not that he would admit it. She took his manhood in her hand and slowly started stroking him while he shut his eyes tight. She licked the pre cum beading at the tip and took the head into her mouth. Jason growled and bucked his hips, but she would only take the head and no more. At least not yet anyway. She licked him all the way from base to tip again, and started sucking the head while fondling his balls. _

_This woman before him can give one of the best blowjobs he could ever get. Actually not even a professional could be this good, and it made him wonder just how many guys she was with before him. It didn't matter right now though because the only thing he wanted- oh god he wanted Helena to do _that_ again. "Fuck you." He said. She rolled her eyes and finally engulfed him. His mouth opened in a silent gasp. 'Damn' he thought. She slowly started bobbing her head up and down on his thick cock. He started thrusting his hips in time with her rhythm and before he knew it, he was coming. She swallowed every last drop of his come and released the head with a *pop*. He was gasping for breath by the time she was completely finished with him. Jason leaned his head against the wall and looked down at the cocky smirk on Helena's face. _

_An alarm in the other room suddenly went off, and she was out and drying off before he could pleasure her. She grabbed his shoulders and kissed him goodbye. He could taste himself on her lips. "I have to go meet Dick. We shall finish this later." Helena shut the door behind her and left him to his thoughts._

Jason loved the way that he could work her under his hands and the way she used to respond. It didn't matter now anyway because it was ancient history. Even if he got Helena to talk to him, Dick wouldn't like the way that they used to 'comfort' each other. Usually after they had nightmares, they would lay in bed holding each other until they calmed down He sat and thought about it for a few more minutes before coming to a decision. Jason had to go visit Helena.

Batgirl was sitting on the edge of a rooftop looking over the city. Red Hood wasn't sure if she would even talk to him but it was worth a shot. He could tell Dick was telling the truth about her not sleeping, because her shoulders were slumped and she didn't know he was there until he made his footsteps louder. He didn't have his helmet on, just his domino mask. She started to get up and turn around.

"Dick I told you I was fi-"She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened behind her cowl when she saw him. "What do you want Jason?" This is going pretty good so far.

"To talk to you." He ran a hand through his hair walking closer to her. He stopped about two feet away while Helena tried to walk away.

"No you don't. There isn't anything you have to say. Dick just told you about what was happening with me and he's making you talk to me. Well you don't have to so go away." He grabbed her arm and twisted her around to face him.

"I'm not here because of Dick. I'm here because if you don't sleep you'll start making mistakes. One mistake leads to another and before you know it your dead."

"How about you just go back to whatever you were doing before Dick found you." Jason stood there for a minute. That sort of stung a little bit.

"How bad are they this time?"

"None of your business!"

"Well I'm making it my business and I won't leave until we talk about this." Helena sighed.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
